Au Revoir
by Sweetencore
Summary: No momento em que ele o olhou, nada era mais importante do que ele, nem mesmo seu marido ou as obrigações que tinha. Tudo o que desejava era passar o resto da vida com ele. Fic abandonada! Leia o profile


Au Revoir Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ 1x2 Disclaimers: Não vou repetir...

Alguém acreditaria se eu dissesse que eu sonhei com essa fic? E ainda por cima sonhei em formato de trailer?? Sim! Trailer de filme Hollywoodiano, com direito a locutor e tudo! E ainda tinha o clássico "Breve nos Cinemas"! Só eu mesma... sinceramente...

:3 :3 :3

"No momento em que vi seus olhos soube que viveria minha vida por você."

:3 :3 :3

Prólogo

:3 :3 :3

-O que pensa que está fazendo?! Ficou louco??! – a voz forte ressoava entre as quatro paredes, voltando em forma de eco. O olhar raivoso do outro o fuzilou e ele apenas o olhou impassível.

-Louco não! Estou fazendo o que eu quero! Você não tem nenhum direito sobre minha vida! Você não pode decidir o que eu devo ou não fazer! – falou a última frase separadamente, deixando claro que não aceitaria que ele dissesse algo mais. Desabotoou o broche preso em sua blusa, fazendo o tecido de cetim preso a ele ir ao chão, juntamente com os anéis que estavam em seus dedos e os adornos em seus braços. Seu olhar mais uma vez viajou até o homem que o observava de pé. – Estou indo embora. – disse simplesmente, fazendo-o se sobressaltar.

-Indo embora??! Você não pode! – falou autoritário, não deixando um único sentimento além da raiva aparecer. – Eu sou seu pai! E digo que você deve ficar! E seus deveres? – perguntou inconformado, fazendo o outro fechar os olhos ante a menção do motivo da briga.

-EU NÃO SOU MAIS SEU FILHO! – gritou com toda a sua força, fazendo seu pai o olhar assustado.

-O... o que?

-Eu, a partir desse momento, renego você como meu pai e meu deveres como príncipe... agora você pode ir para o inferno em paz, Odin.

E sem mais palavras, ele abandonou a sala, e juntamente com ela, seu pai e tudo o que ele próprio representava.

:3 :3 :3

Dois anos depois...

:3 :3 :3

Acordara cedo naquela manhã, em contrapartida à sua personalidade nada matinal aos domingos. Ele próprio estranhara sua própria atitude, mas resolvera ignorá-la. Ele havia ido para a cama cedo na noite anterior. Seu corpo já deveria ter suprido todo o seu estoque de energia.

Não havia tido ânimo de ficar em casa naquela manhã. Seus treinos seriam apenas à tarde, uma vez que Trowa estaria resolvendo alguns problemas com o marido, por isso se vestira e saíra para as ruas movimentadas.

Aproximou-se de uma das poucas barracas da feira que estavam montadas naquela manhã, onde a velha senhora sorrira para ele, o cumprimentando.

-Bom dia, jovem Heero. Como vai?

-Vou muito bem, Sra. Tompson. O seu neto já se curou da gripe? – perguntou cordial, pegando uma das maçãs da pilha, entregando o dinheiro nas mãos da velha senhora.

-Já sim, jovem Heero. – ela respondeu com um sorriso, colocando o dinheiro recém recebido no bolso. Heero parou por um momento, observando o movimento agitado do lugar. Não podia afirmar se o movimento de domingo era comum assim pois nunca tinha acordado tão cedo, mas pelo o que ele lembrava, o movimento matinal era bem mais lento.

-Onde estão indo todos? – perguntou ingênuo, esperando que a velha senhora atendesse seu outro cliente antes que pudesse falar.

-Hoje é domingo, jovem Heero. Estão todos indo à missa.

-À missa?

-Sim. Por que não vai, jovem? Acredito que já faz tempo desde que você se confessou pela última vez.

-Já faz tempo, sim, mas...

-Vá. Vai ser bom para você. – ela sorriu, fazendo sinal para a igreja que podia ser vista sobre as casas. O japonês pensou por algum tempo antes de responder meio incerto.

-É... talvez eu vá.

:3 :3 :3

Chegou acompanhado na igreja. Sua mão era firmemente segura e seu sorriso estava firme em seu rosto. Quanto tempo fazia que não pisava em lugar sagrado? Não sabia. Ficara viajando por muito tempo e não pudera sequer se confessar.

Ficara tão feliz quando chegara ao seu novo lar, principalmente naquela cidade que era especial. Ali tinha uma pessoa muito importante para si.

Sorriu mais uma vez para o marido, entrando em sua companhia para dentro da igreja, sentando-se em uma das primeiras fileiras de bancos, observando tudo com adoração.

Sentia-se tão feliz por estar ali.

:3 :3 :3

Heero entrou quase sem perceber na igreja, se misturando às pessoas que ali entravam. Incomodou-se quando fora observado na entrada por um dos coroinhas da igreja, tentando descobrir se ele era um nobre e se poderia receber permissão para sentar-se. Só foi deixado em paz quando o garoto finalmente o reconheceu.

Arranjou um lugar nos fundos, perto dos vilões que haviam recebido permissão para assistir a missa, não querendo ficar com os outros nobres. Quando ele ainda fazia parte da nobreza ele poderia lutar contra aquilo. Mas agora era tarde demais.

Não se importou muito com o ambiente. Muito pelo contrário. Estava mais preocupado com as pessoas que ali estavam. Sentia-se mal ao ver todos aqueles nobres, esbanjando poder e dinheiro, se mostrando indiferentes aos mais pobres que ficavam ao fundo da igreja, submetidos à rígida inspeção para confirmar se não eram leprosos ou doentes. E apenas os mais limpos podiam entrar... e apenas para pedir esmola. Seriam tirados instantes depois, quando a missa começasse.

Levantou-se e foi até o fundo da igreja, ajoelhando-se em frente a um senhor de idade cego. Sorriu, tentando passar uma boa impressão ao senhor, mesmo que o mesmo não pudesse enxergar.

-Dizem que aqueles que vêem, vêem menos do que aqueles que foram privados de sua visão. – comentou ao velho senhor que se ajeitou na beirada da porta. Tomou sua mão entre as suas e tirou do bolso algumas moedas de prata, colocando-as na mão do velho senhor, instruindo a guardá-las silenciosamente, sem que ninguém visse, para que não fosse roubado depois.

-Muito obrigado.

-Não há de que. – estava prestes a se levantar, se não tivesse notado a presença de mais alguém entre os mendigos. Guiou seu olhar até o outro lado dos fundos da igreja, achando a figura de um jovem, que não deveria ter mais de vinte anos, conversando com duas crianças.

Notou, com prazer, a beleza do jovem. O rosto era alvo e aparentava ser macio ao toque. O corpo era esguio e cheio de curvas, com pernas longas e bem delineadas. E o que o deixava mais bonito era o longo cabelo castanho dourado, preso em uma firme trança que quase arrastava no chão.

Se perguntara por um minuto se não era uma mulher, mas descartou essa idéia logo em seguida ao notar a presença de calças.

Um outro homem se aproximou da figura misteriosamente linda, que havia conversado um pouco com as crianças depois de dar-lhes dinheiro. Pôs a mão em seu ombro chamando-lhe a atenção. Viu, com delicia, o sorriso que o garoto deu ao homem de longos cabelos loiros, se levantando logo em seguida. Despediu-se das crianças, antes de seguir até a frente da igreja, sentando-se em seu lugar.

Foi só quando começaram a retirar os mendigos da igreja é que ele mesmo notou que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar que estivera antes quando conversara com o velho. Levantou-se rapidamente, seguindo até seu lugar. Não demorou muito para que a missa começasse, mas não era necessário dizer que não prestara a mínima atenção ao padre ou a qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o garoto sentado, que ostentava um belo sorriso ao homem sentado ao seu lado.

Mal notou quando as pessoas ao seu redor começaram a se levantar, deixando a igreja. Ele ainda continuou sentado por algum tempo em sua cadeira, apenas observando o movimento. Guiou seus olhos para a figura a qual observara o dia inteiro. Ela ainda estava lá, com o homem que o acompanhava. Conversavam sobre algo e pelo visto, o anjo de trança pedia algo, porque no momento seguinte o homem lhe sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça, beijando sua testa antes de deixar a igreja.

Foi aí que Heero notou a aliança reluzindo nos dedos dos dois homens e as feições do marido de seu anjo.

Ele o conhecia. Sabia disso.

Os cabelos loiros, os olhos azuis e o porte altivo.

Sorriu ao se lembrar quem ele era. Um dos homens que trabalhava para seu pai: Zechs Marquise, o comandante da guarda nacional. Já não o via a muito tempo. Ele havia sido afastado por uma lesão em sua perna que o impedia de batalhar, mas pelo visto ele já estava melhor, porque na outra mão ele usava o anel do exército.

Heero observou o loiro deixar a igreja, para só aí voltar a encarar o garoto que o fascinara, mas ele já não estava mais no mesmo lugar. Vasculhou o lugar com o olhar, não o achando em lugar nenhum.

Um sentimento de vazio o preencheu por um momento. Se levantou do banco, tendo um campo de vista melhor que o anterior, e mesmo assim não havia nenhum sinal do outro.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou instintivamente, encontrando o padre o encarando de modo curioso.

-Faz tempo que não nos vemos, jovem Heero. Decidiu vir à casa de Deus, finalmente? - perguntou com certo sarcasmo na voz e Heero logo soube que era devido aos seus inúmeros meses em que não pisava em solo sagrado.

-Peço perdão, padre.

-Peça perdão na hora de se confessar. - ele insinuou e Heero já sabia que ele estava intimado a ir até o confessionário.

Ia se confessar? Pelo o quê? Pelas inúmeras pessoas que havia ferido nos torneios do qual participara? Pelo pai que deserdara? Ou por estar cobiçando o marido de outro?

Não sabia, mas, definitivamente, não podia ser nenhum desses itens.

Seguiu o padre pelo caminho até o canto da igreja onde ficava o confessionário, se não fosse pelo riso que ecoou pelo lugar, chamando a atenção. Olhou rapidamente para o lugar de onde vinha a risada, encontrando o seu objeto de admiração conversando com uma freira, sendo ambos vigiados por um frei, que estava incumbido de vigiar os dois para que nada acontecesse.

Parou seu caminho, encarando-o.

Ele precisava saber quem era aquele garoto.

CONTINUA...

Taí outra nova empreitada. Eu não sei por que, mas eu tô com uma grande mania de escrever épicos. É... ainda estou sem beta (olha para Mady e Niu com um olhar assassino), então, por favor, perdoem todos os erros, até os mais feios.

Essa ainda não é a fic que eu fiz pra substituir Ai Shiteru, na verdade, estou escrevendo ela desde o ano passado, junto com Sekai Juu, e eu mesma ainda não consegui descobri como eu consegui escrever o mesmo número de páginas com meses de diferença.

Mas, de qualquer forma, me ajudem nessa fic, uma vez que eu não estou tããããããão empolgada com ela quanto com as outras, então eu preciso do apoio geral.

Então, mata, ne! 


End file.
